Indraste Aj'Norai
Physical Description Indraste has been referred to as the most beautiful Highborn next to the Queen Azshara, few even dare say she was more beautiful then the queen herself. She is a few inches taller then most female Highborn, although still very slim and graceful. Her skin was much darker then the other Highborn, and her hair a silver color that seemed nearly to shine like the very light of the moon itself. She wears literally no make up at all, feeling it is useless and stains her natural beauty, and tends to dress in a masculine manner sometimes. Herstory not History Below are the various periods and time of Indraste's life which will lead up to where she is now. Before the Scourge Indraste was born to Lord Andraesza and his consort Ilmare nearly 10,000 years ago. Her father was the noble lord Aj'norai of the Quel'dorei beneath Queen Azshara; which ensured her a truly noble and fruitful future. She was, however, born to a much different world then today's Azeroth. Given to the Queen Azshara as a present to raise her families status Indraste began life in training to become one of the queen's hand maidens. She was educated and taught the rproper graces of being a lady, although resenting and hating most of it, often breaking rules and getting into troublesome situations. She grew into her position with age, rarely ever acting out and always taking time to consider herself, when she made her public debut at the left side of the Queen people began to take notice of her. She was revered as the most beautiful of the High Elves; her looks at the time were considered exotic as she was the first High Born to have moon silver hair, eyes blacker then saronite, and skin that was nearly dark as the umbra itself. She grew beloved by people and by Azshara (who she secretly harbored feelings for), and fought loyally for the High born armies as their Champion and General. Trouble for Indraste started early, as Queen Azshara made her descent into madness and began to become much secluded and secrative from her court. Upset and afraid she begged the Queen to reconsider using her powers for the greater evil; Indraste was cast aside broken hearted and exiled from Zin-Azshari. She fled to Suramar to warn the people but was cast out quickly as Vashj had already made it known that she was a traitor. When Azshara's corruption came full scale in the War of Ancients, Indraste made a desparate move and killed the entirety of a small village. She brought her victims heads to Azshara who returned Indraste to her status as High General. When she returned to the side of Azshara she began to slowly feed information to the resistance (working as a shadow agent), aiding Malfurion Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, and Tyrande Whisperwind in secret. She made an attempt finally to meet with the resistance but was caught by Lady Vashj who used her bow Frostfathom to successfully penetrate and incapacitate Indraste. Vashj was on aim to kill when Illidan saved Indraste, she was ever greatful to her savior and aided the resistance against Azshara and the evils of the Burning Legion. When her High Elf brethern were destroyed Indraste began to fall into her own madness, driven by a strange voice and nightmares she ventured off to the rift. Fighting her way into Nazjatar she faced off again with Azshara in the very throne room of the Naga queen. Indraste was nearly killed, but was saved by her mother Ilmare (who had become a Naga) and thus angering Azshara further. Indraste made a decision to save herself quickly, she would become a spy for Azshara and warlord of the Naga armies, She left the rift quickly and resumed life in the forests of Quel'Thalas away from people. War found her again after thousands of years, this time it came in form of an evil much more dominant then the few scattered strands of Naga threat; the Scourge. She had taken up residence within the land of Strangelethorn Vale but returned to Silvermoon City after a voice spoke to her in her dreams. She found herself standing in Falconwing Square where the scourge had overrun the land. She fought most of them off, wielding magic and a sword but soon found herself going sword to sword with Arthas Menethil. The Lich King himself slew her, and marked her in death. In Service of the Lich King Having died and then been marked she was ressurected and made into what she had fought against for so long; she became a member of the Scourge. Little is known about her services, only that she acted at the command of The Lich King and took part in many massacre's and campaigns against Azeroth. It was said that she was the one who flew atop bold Sindragosa as the Lich King rallied his armies. However her service was long and tiring, she fought and continued on under the master's control; was even offered to become a Death Knight trainer. She turned it down for unknown reasons. When Arthas launched his final onslaught at The Battle of Light's Hope she rode in aside Baron Rivendare and Darion Mograine; many of the Crusaders shook in fear and dared not raise a sword to her. Indraste found battle however in Rayne, whose druidic powers matched the sheer bloodlust of the maddened Scourge champion. When the light broke and they were ordered to stand down Indraste found herself forced to kneel to Tirion Fordring, becoming a member of The Knights of the Ebon Blade and aiding in taking back Archeus from the Scourge. She was dispatched to Warchief Thrall with a letter informing him of the happening of the Deathknights, she swore loyalty and in return he would allow her sanctuary if she would act as a guide for upstarting adventurers. She accepted and managed to break herself free from Arthas's grasp, or so she thought. Life as it is Now Once freed she began life in Orgrimmar again, taking on normal professions and retiring her bloodlust. She found past comfort in Orgrimmar, and discovered her place within the many Horde cities. However her life of relaxtion was short lived when Azshara contacted her through Vashj, she was drawn back to the city of Nazjatar and brought before the Queen. Therein Azshara, amazed by her new transformation and the news from above, commanded her to continue acting in service of the Naga. She agreed out of love for her Queen and began to think of ways to continue her ladies work. She returned to Northrend and went to Arthas in the Ice Crown, he sensed great power within her as she introduced herself with her full title; Indraste Vanye Aj'Norai, Warlord of Nazjatar and Dark Hand of Queen Azshara. Arthas allowed her as the emissary for Naga/Scourge relations, working for both Azshara and Arthas she has continued to stress her loyalties with the Horde, as well as those around her. Allies & Companions Caesala (former lover, deceased) Vanwe (daughter, alive) The Vanwe Controversy Due to Indraste's age nobody is certain where or when Vanwe was born; questiona also arises in form of controversy due to Indraste's sexuality.Some believe she is the daughter of Caesala and one of the consorts, being adopted by Indraste, other's are more weary and believe she was in fact Indraste's child. Many things have been said about her birth, in consideration that Caesala would have been the second High Elf to resemble modern Blood Elves; however Indraste refuses to talk about her daughter's birth and when asked she rarely is ever even embraces conversation. After a series of rumors surfaced Indraste finally cracked one thing, she admitted she had a daughter. Links N/A Category: Horde Category: Blood Elf Category: Horde Death Knight